


性与艺术

by Elsa_xuan



Category: all岳, 卜灵岳, 洋岳
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa_xuan/pseuds/Elsa_xuan





	1. Chapter 1

李英超回到合租屋的时候，岳明辉正被他的好哥哥卜凡按在身下操弄。经典的传教士体位这两个人像是永远也用不腻，啧，老套。

李英超就倚在门框上看着床上纠缠在一起的两具肉体，皮肉碰撞的声音，卜凡粗重的喘息声，岳明辉断续带着沙哑的呻吟声，被褥摩擦肉体的声音，还有床板不堪重负的吱嘎声，一个不落的传进了李英超的耳朵里。不过他一点也不着急，旁人总觉得他是个小孩，没什么耐心，可床上的两个人知道他有多能忍。

孤身一人来这偌大的京城，没人支持没人信任，在名不见经传的小公司里艰难度日，但他都忍了，一句怨言也未曾说过，坚定自己的目标后，再也没有过改变。一次闲聊时提起此事，小孩儿还说“汪国真的诗听没听过，我这叫只顾风雨兼程。”一脸的得意样，丝毫看不出十分钟前他才刚刚结束一整天的训练。

卜凡一声低吼，李英超知道，这是他的哥哥终于射了，该到自己了。离开了倚着的门框，直起身子走到床边。男人的腿无力的摊开，烂红色的洞口正向外流淌着盛不下的精液，那只纹着莲花的手臂垂在身侧，胸口不断的起伏，比平时肿大了一圈的肉珠随着起伏而波动，锁骨处还有卜凡刚刚留下的吻痕。

“岳妈妈，凡哥操的你舒服吗？”李英超的手抚上岳明辉的胸，因为曾经经常举铁，导致他的胸部比旁人要圆润和鼓胀许多，再加上刚刚卜凡的滋润，显得愈发的美艳欲滴。皮肤与皮肤的直接接触更能感受到身下人因为自己的抚摸而微微的颤抖，他的手摸到了他的脖子，慢慢的攥紧，窒息感愈发明显，岳明辉无力的挣扎着，李英超露出了他人畜无害的微笑，“哥哥，你怎么了？”

卜凡总是喜欢内射，岳明辉也从没有拒绝过，他本就是为了艺术创作而来体验“性”的，性爱的尝试不该去阻挡一切可能性。

“今天我们换个姿势。”

李英超一手揽着岳明辉的腰一手拢住他的后颈，将人摆成了跪姿，又将他翻了个面，让他面向墙整个人靠在墙上，攥住两只手腕压到墙上，将跪着的两条腿分开，自己强硬的进入了他的身体。

经过和卜凡一轮的云雨巫山，双腿已经无法支撑住自己身体的重量，被李英超按到墙上时，他已经无法控制的下滑，而李英超进入时他下意识的向上挺起，但下一秒他就无法控制的落下，同时，李英超那根巨物也顺势向更深处顶去。

“啊——”那是没有进入过的深度，一瞬间全身失去了力气，雌穴中的软肉紧紧绞住体内的肉柱，同时腺体分泌出了一股股粘腻的液体。全身的重力都积压在了那一点，腿部肌肉不受控制的颤抖，他努力撑起身子想要使肉棒插的不要那么深，撑了不过几秒，便支撑不住，再次狠狠地装在肉棒上。

李英超似乎是早就预料到了这样的结果，插进去之后便再没有动作，只是紧紧的按住他的手腕，不让他动弹，但事实上，不按住他他也不会逃掉，反倒是如果李英超松手了 他怕是会直接向侧面倒去。

循环几次后，岳明辉再没有力气去支撑自己了，只能任由自己被插入到极深的地方。

“不要了……太深了……”岳明辉用着极微弱的声音求饶，李英超听见了吗？他当然听见了，不过，就这么放过他，可是不可能的。

卜凡看着岳明辉又痛又爽的表情不可抑制的再次硬了起来，不过现在小弟才刚刚上去，做哥哥的总不能和孩子抢，便对着岳明辉的脸开始打飞机。

这样的姿势不仅仅使岳明辉感受到灭顶的快感，同时那绞紧的穴肉也牢牢地固住了体内的肉棒，“哥哥你放松一点。”李英超在他耳边轻声安慰着，同时伸手在交合的部位沾了一手的粘液，伸到岳明辉的嘴边，“哥哥，尝一尝。”

言语的安慰没有起太大的作用，穴肉依旧紧紧的缠着肉棒，他也察觉到了卜凡在旁边已经撸了起来，索性快速抽插几下射在了他的体内。

李英超将半软的性器从他体内退出来的同时，岳明辉像是失去支撑的玩偶，瘫倒在床铺上。

“后面清理了吗？”李英超抱起他问卜凡，刚刚他凡哥好像一直在玩前面的洞，这后面好像还没用呢。

“'清理了，但是没用，去浴室里吧。”

 

三个身高均在180+的男生挤进了合租屋里那个不到三平米大的卫生间，里面只有一个马桶，一个盥洗池和一个淋浴头。

卜凡先去试了试水，等到凉水放完后才让李英超把岳明辉抱进去。浴室里没有浴缸和凳子，卜凡揽着岳明辉的腰让他整个身子靠在自己身上，而李英超则蹲下开始清理还在往外不停留着精液的小穴。

卜凡从盥洗池上的架子上取下了早已经在那里准备好的润滑液，挤到手上一摊，一手揽着岳明辉一手伸向他的后穴。

顺着水流将润滑液推入了他紧致的后穴，几乎是手指进去的同时，卜凡就感受到了括约肌猛地收缩，卜凡用大拇指在肛口画着圈，时不时的按压几下，果然，那洞口开始有了一张一合的趋势。

又往内里深入，勾着手指寻找那个能让他欲生欲死的点，“啊……”手指碾过一点时，本已经累到发不出声音的岳明辉发出了一声轻微的呻吟，卜凡心下了然，却偏不在这点上按压，反倒是在它四周游走，时不时轻描淡写的略过这一点，每次都在达到岳明辉要爽的那个点之前及时收手，岳明辉被他勾的上不去下不来，又想要却又没有力气。

“你他妈快点……到底做不做……”一次次在达到巅峰边缘却不能真正高潮的岳明辉终于忍无可忍。

“你求我啊。”小孩子的顽劣脾性在这一刻突然蹦出，卜凡靠到他耳朵边用着调笑的说着。同时看向下面的李英超，李英超冲他挑了一下眉毛，示意他可以了。

“求你……”

“求我什么？”

“求你……插进来……”

“还有我呢？”李英超突然插入两人的对话。

“求你们……”

“求我们什么啊？你不说清楚我们怎么帮你？”

“求你们……插进来……”

“还有呢？”

“求你们……狠狠地蹂躏我……啊！”不等他把两人每次要求的话说完，两个人便一起顶进了岳明辉的体内。

像是约定好一样，雌穴中肉棒抽出去的同时，后穴里那一根又猛地顶进来，隔着一层薄薄的肉膜反复摩擦，两人接连不断的动作不给岳明辉留下任何休息的时间，像是起风时的海岸，一层又一层浪接连不断的拍打着沙滩。

 

岳明辉醒来的时候已是日过三竿，在枕头边摸到了一张便签，上面歪歪扭扭的字一看就知道是卜凡写的。

便签上说昨天晚上已经都清理好了，厅里桌子上留了饭，醒了记得吃。

做炮友做到卜凡这个程度真算是仁至义尽了，不会拔屌无情不说，身体也能给你照顾的舒舒服服的。

桌子上的饭早已经凉了，不过岳明辉根本不在意这些，食物于他而言只是填饱肚子。


	2. Chapter 2

明天是去李振洋那里复查的日子了。

 

  
岳明辉整个上半身被压在床上，唯有臀部被李振洋高高抬起，肉体碰撞的声音不绝于耳。

“洋儿……慢嗯……慢点……”接连两天都经历着剧烈的运动，岳明辉有些体力不支了。

“你又找那俩小崽子了?”李振洋倒也不着急，岳明辉让他慢一点他也的确是把频率降低了，开始今天的“心理治疗”。

“嗯……”

前一天才接受过一场激烈性爱的洞穴穴口有软肉微微外翻，频繁的使用使那里颜色泛着深红色，随着呼吸，穴口一张一开。

“后入式，一度被大众评为最受欢迎的体位，你呢，你觉得怎么样？”男人俯下身在他耳边询问。

手顺着腰线上移，掠过他肚子上的人鱼线，到了那最终的目的地，长着两颗樱果的柔软皮肉，用手指捻起一颗，指腹反复摩擦，手指上的细小茧块摩擦着那一小块柔嫩的皮肉。

李振洋将性器抽出，把岳明辉拉着站了起来，抬起他的一条腿，把性器再一次挺入。

“站立式，不过，因为这个姿势很费力，并不是很受欢迎，你觉得呢？”

岳明辉揽住他的脖子，凑上前吻住了他的厚唇。

话太多了。

李振洋的嘴唇很适合接吻，他不止一次的想过这个问题。舌头从嘴里探出来轻轻的点了一下对面的牙关，紧接着就迎来对面的猛烈攻势。

勾住了他的舌头，用舌尖挑逗着口腔内壁，在他的虎牙那里反复磨蹭。来不及吞咽的口水顺着两人嘴唇的缝隙流出，黏糊糊的沾在脖颈处。

李振洋气长，每次岳明辉和他接吻都要事后疯狂后悔，这个人不把他亲到缺氧缺到迷幻了是不会松口的。但是，谁又能拒绝他的吻呢？

岳明辉像是没有骨头一般瘫在李振洋平时接待患者的凳子上，使得李振洋只得坐在塑料凳上。

  
“说吧。”

“每一次我都感受到你的艰难，你并没有全神贯注，全情投入，你很痛苦，而且有所顾虑，你在顾虑什么？”

岳明辉一时无言，两只本没有靠在一起的手不自觉的拢到一起，李振洋余光瞥见后，伸手径直把他的两只手分开，其中一只攥在了自己的手里。

岳明辉像是没有感觉到一样，依旧低着头。又过了一会，低低的声音才终于传了出来。

“性，是艰难的。”

李振洋攥着的手突然紧了一下，又缓缓恢复。

“可我们份内的事，都是艰难的，再者说，艰难与否，仅在你一念之间罢了。”

“其实……一切严肃的事情都是艰难的，而一切都是严肃的。”

“你能这么想，自然是很好。身体的快感是一种感官的体验，与欣赏一幅喜欢的作品，或是吃一颗甜美的果子所带来的愉悦没有差别。”

“在世人看来，艺术是高不可攀的雅，性是肮脏不堪的俗。但众多艺术作品中，性却是高频出现的事物，这二者究竟该是对立的还是还是不可或缺的搭档？”

“其实艺术家创造的过程中无限接近于性的体验，接近雨它的痛苦与它的快乐，在痛苦中快乐，在快乐中痛苦。这两种本就是同一渴望的不同形式。”

“既然如此，为什么大多数男人的性爱中充满了情欲，迷醉与不安。”

李振洋没有立刻回答他的问题，而是站起来给他倒了一杯茶，放到他面前，示意他喝一口。岳明辉疑惑的瞅了瞅他 但还是端起来喝了一口。

“好苦！这是什么茶？”苦涩的茶水浸泡过每一个味蕾，在嘴里留下难以褪去的苦味。

“苦荞茶，适用于精神紧绷的脑力劳动者。”

岳明辉不置可否的偏头一笑，“谢谢。”

“因为他只是作为一个“男人”去爱，”岳明辉有一瞬间的愣神，但转瞬就反应过来李振洋是在回答自己刚刚的问题。“而不是作为一个“人”去爱，所以在他对于新的感知中有了狭隘，粗鲁，无常。这样的人创造出的东西也没有一点可永久性的东西，降低了艺术的价值，让其沾染了淫乱之气。他创造出的艺术也不可能没有污点，它被时代和情欲所浸染，很少能持续存在。你觉得什么样是好的艺术？”

“好的艺术该是基于时代又脱离于时代的。”

“你有感受到孤独吗？”

“艺术品都是源于无穷的寂寞，没有比批评更难望其边际的了。”

“只有爱。”

“嗯？”

“只有爱能理解它们，把住它们，认识它们的价值。”

 

后来，李振洋送了岳明辉一包苦荞茶。

后来，岳明辉只喝苦荞茶。

一切都是时至才能产生。


End file.
